coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6749 (8th February 2008)
Plot Liam's edgy as he lets Carla in. He explains that Ryan's upstairs trying on shirts for the wedding. Alex tells Michelle how he has to divide his time between Nick's house and Wendy's and how he doesn't really get on with either of them. Lloyd's worried about Becky. She thinks he's after something and he has to explain he's simply a concerned friend. Becky relents and buys him a drink. Fiz tells Kirk she's going to move Chesney in at her flat. Emily offers Maria a blue scarab brooch as her lucky charm for the wedding. Amy's birthday party takes place but it's a disaster as Michelle doesn't turn up and she's got the cake. Steve's very annoyed with her. Alex is angling to go home with Michelle and meet Steve and Amy but Michelle says it's too soon. Alex is hurt and angry and Michelle feels guilty. Barry, Helen and Maria have dinner at Audrey's. house. Helen gives Maria her mother's charm bracelet as her "something old" for the wedding. Maria's delighted. Liam calls at Carla's flat. Carla tells Liam he deserves better than Maria and that really he loves her not Maria. Liam denies it but Carla reveals how he called out her name, not Maria's, when he was semi-conscious. Liam's taken aback. When Dan chats up Kelly in the Rovers, Harry tries to scupper his son's chances. Carla begs Liam to reconsider his decision to marry Maria but Liam's mind is made up. Maria arrives on the Street just in time to see Carla kissing Liam and leaving No.7. Maria's gutted thinking she was right all along. Cast Regular cast *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Carla Connor - Alison King *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride Guest cast *Alex Neeson - Dario Coates *Helen Connor - Sorcha Cusack *Barry Connor - Frank Grimes Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *Rosamund Street *Street Cars *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room and hallway *Aroma Mocha café *Douglas Hall Hotel - Function room Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *Location filming for the Douglas Hall Hotel was conducted at Arley Hall in Cheshire. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A furious Liam denies he has feelings for Carla and tells her to back off - but when Maria returns home, she sees Carla give Liam a kiss; Alex abandons Michelle in the coffee shop; and Fiz resolves to take care of Chesney in her own home. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,070,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2008 episodes